


Double Drabble: The Problem Of Hands And How To Fill Them.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: The Problem Of Hands [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern, D/s, Dominant Enjolras, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Submissive Grantaire, asexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, for someone who loves his whip so much, Enjolras can't handle it when Grantaire is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: The Problem Of Hands And How To Fill Them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [The Problem of Hands by Louise Mathias](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/23762).

Turns out, for someone who loves his whip so much, Enjolras can't handle it when Grantaire is injured. Grantaire would laugh at him, but then, well, maybe them Enjolras would _stop_ fluffing pillows into a nest, and Grantaire kind of needs those pillows right now. A lot.

"The only pain that you should experience is pain that I gift to you," Enjolras declares, pulling Grantaire's meds from the pharmacy bag and putting them on the table.

"Yes, sir, of course, only hand-crafted artisanal pain," Grantaire agrees vaguely. Normally this would get him spanked, but instead, Enjolras just helps him lie down.

"All right, stay right here, I'm getting the wand," Enjolras says.

"Not now, dear, I have a headache." Grantaire's eyes are already closing, but he can hear Enjolras's huff of annoyance. Probably tinged with affection. Probably.

"The _other_ wand," and sure enough, Enjolras re-appears a minute later with the massage wand gripped in his fist, a determined expression on his face. "I'm starting with your legs. You're not allowed to argue."

"Okay," Grantaire agrees and soon his world is full of warm buzzing heat and Enjolras muttering in concentration. It's almost enough to make this all worth it. Almost.


End file.
